


just when I've hardened my heart, he'll turn around and be so sweet

by writing_good_vibes



Series: loving you ain't easy [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original work - Freeform, but also based on a scenario that happened in a monsterhearts session, kind of a pre joker fic, okay so technically heath ledger is the inspiration, prose poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_good_vibes/pseuds/writing_good_vibes
Summary: She hates him, he likes it.(original work)
Series: loving you ain't easy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962751
Kudos: 3





	just when I've hardened my heart, he'll turn around and be so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> title is a misquote from the secret history.
> 
> imagine the characters however you want, my inspo when writting was a mix of heath ledger's joker and patrick verona.
> 
> the tenses in this are all over the place because i have not mastered the ability to keep to one tense yet.

She was furious. He'd pushed it too far this time. People had got hurt. Her pulse pounded in her temple and she flittered between blaming herself (she should have realised, she should have known that he was fully capable of sinking so low) and blaming him (how _could_ he?). She would rip his heart out, she would beat him to a pulp. She would try not to kiss him.

When she found him he looked so damn smug, as he always did, smoking a cigarette on the steps of Central Library.

"You!" Her voice was low and gutteral. She hated how similar they were in their anger. She could hear him in her own snarl.

"My love," he greeted her, ignoring entirely the rage that spilled from her. He took a long drag from his cig and then flicked the butt away, the ember still golden before it faded in the wet stone steps, "Am I glad to see you."

"Don't!" She stopped a few feet away from him as he stood to embrace her, "Just don't! You're rotten."

He reached out and took her outstretched hand, she tried to pull it back but his grip was strong. His hand was warm.

"Don't be like that!" She is pulled towards him, the hand that held hers is lifted up until it was level with their faces and she felt his arm wrap around her waist. He spun her slightly, his hips swaying with hers.

"I'm done with you," she spun them the other way.

"We're never done."

Neither if them knew how to dance. They stepped lightly, without meaning to her free hand rests on his shoulder. He's leading, he's always leading, and his smirking eyes keep her attention. She doesn't notice their path until she is pressed against the balustrade of the steps. The marble was cool against her back, the grime of the city dusting her shoulders.

His breath was warm and musky from yhe cigarette, she hates cigarettes but she wants one so badly. She wants him so badly.

He leans in, painfully close, "My love, my darling..." 

She tells herself there is no new chance for him, no going back on this. She knows it, knows it even when she closed the distance and her lips touch his, knows it even when he smirks against her. Knows it when she lets herself enjoy it. Knows it when she steels herself from crying.

Shoving his shoulder with all her strength, she twists around and forces then to switch places. Before he has a chance to assert himself, she pulls her fist back and catches his jaw with her swing. He doesn't stop smirking. He doesn't even try to catch her hands, doesn't try to stop her as she pulls back for another punch, or when she screams that he is _no good._ Her fists beat at his chest, "What have you done?!"

When she could no longer catch her breath, she paused. A thin stream of blood trickled from his mouth, and as his lips pulled back into that fucking grin of his, his teeth were stained crimson. She almost thought she could taste the iron herself.

Then she realises, she feels it, the hardness pressed against her. He tilts his hips up into hers. She looks at him in disgust.

And then he laughs. He laughs and reaches out to stroke her cheek.

Beneath the overcast sky, grey with a coming rain, she recoiled. Without thinking, she aims her knee at his groin. The contact makes him buckle, but he keeps his eyes on her, wild with excitement and the sick satisfaction she just _knows_ he feels when he knows he's gone far enough to shock her.

He clutches at himself, and he just can't help but laugh. He always laughs. 

"You're disgusting. You like it," she made herself sneer, trying to fool them both that she had one up on him. Fool herself into thinking he'd be embarrased by this dirty little secret.

"And don't you know it," he didn't look away from her, the redness of his cheeks from the excitement of it all, rather than the shame she knew he was incapable of. 

She shook her head. She shook her head and notices how her blood has stopped pounding in her head. There's a thin skin of water beneath her feet, she sees the murky reflection of the pair of them.

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

He stood back up, she could see his knee shake slightly.

She looked at him, really looked at him, and saw everything she didn't want to see.


End file.
